


Custody

by justanoutlaw



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2018 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Custody, F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2018, Resurrection, Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: When Robin comes back from the dead, Regina helps him get his children back.





	Custody

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 of OQ Prompt Party.
> 
> #185: “You can’t just take my child!” “I’m taking what’s rightfully mine.”

Robin took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, with Regina rubbing his back. She felt guilt deep in her gut for not doing this when Zelena initially took the baby after his death. She hadn’t known what else to do, she hadn’t realized what she could do. Now that Zeus had decided to give Robin a second chance at life, he knew it was time to reunite his family. Roland was already back with them, safely being babysat by Henry.

 

Now it was time to get his daughter…who he understood had been named after him.

 

That would have to be fixed.

 

Zelena opened the door, raising an eyebrow when she found the two on the other side. “So, it’s true,” she said. “You’re back now.”

“I am, for good this time.”

“I never thought that Hades would do such a thing.”

“You knew he was evil and you were working with him. Even if you didn’t want him to try to kill me or Regina, you still weren’t blind to what was going on.”

She sighed, throwing her hands up in the air. “I don’t know what you expect me to say here, Robin.”

“You don’t have to say anything, just give me my daughter.”

“We can work out custody…”

“That’s not necessary. I went to Rumpelstiltskin, he’s still an attorney due to the first curse.” Robin held up a piece of paper. “I’ve filed for full custody of our daughter.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am. This town may not be legally recognized by the rest of America, but Regina was smart enough to start up our own legal system. Everyone knows that you’re not fit to be a mother.”

Zelena looked over at her sister. “You can’t seriously be considering this.”

“I gave you a chance, Zelena,” Regina said, shaking her head. How she wanted her sister to be different. “Then when my evil half came back here, you were willing to work with her. You were willing to hurt more innocent people, you allowed her to kidnap Archie and he told me that you basically turned him into your live-in nanny. She’s not your child, she’s your trophy.”

 

Zelena’s nose scrunched up and anger filled her face. She looked from her sister, back to Robin.

 

“You can’t just take my child!”

“I’m taking what’s rightfully mine,” he replied, calmly. “Now, Emma is in her sheriff car at the end of your driveway. If you don’t give her to us, you’ll be arrested for refusing to follow a court order.”

 

She glared at the two, but stormed back into her house. A minute later, she appeared with the 3 month old in her arms. She thrust her into Robin’s, folding her arms over her chest. He stared down at his daughter in awe, she had gotten so big in that time.

 

“We don’t want this to be the end,” Regina said. “You can be in her life, supervised visits until we know that you can properly care for her…”

“No. You want her so badly, just take her.”

 

The door slammed in their faces and the baby began to cry. Robin cuddled her closer, slowly bouncing her.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay, Daddy’s here.” Slowly, the tears stopped and he looked up at Regina, smiling. “Thank you, for helping me.”

“I should’ve done this a long time ago,” she admitted.

“Do you really think she meant what she said? That she doesn’t want anything to do with her?”

Regina shook her head. “I doubt it. In time, she’ll calm down and do what’s best for Ro…the baby. You’ll have to come up with a name for her.”

Robin paused for a moment. “Lux, it means light. She was the one light in all of this.”

“I think that’s perfect.”


End file.
